


What Friends Do

by ifonlyiwaswittier



Series: Unrelated Eruri [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifonlyiwaswittier/pseuds/ifonlyiwaswittier
Summary: Levi’s doesn’t think he’s met anyone like Erwin before and it scares him, as they lie curled up on Erwin’s too small twin bed. He tells himself he’s reading too much into it, that he crushes easily. But Erwin’s head is blazing on Levi’s chest, his hand searing his hip and he knows that no one has ever made him feel this way before.





	What Friends Do

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [@ellswritesthings](http://www.ellswritesthings.tumblr.com).

Levi’s doesn’t think he’s met anyone like Erwin before. Erwin is bright and warm and Levi’s best friend and he’s so fucking scared to get burned. It only gets worse the more time they spend together, the more he wants and the further away it all seems to get. Erwin bobs his head to the old disco songs he has on his ancient ipod classic, has a particular weakness for chocolate frosted donuts from Dunkins, and cooks a mean alfredo sauce, and it hurts. It hurts so fucking bad because Levi knows he’s nothing like that. He’s cold and awkward, too short and too sharp in all the wrong ways but Erwin shows up at his job to help him run through practice problems, texts him just to see how his day is going and Levi has no clue why.

He has no clue why Erwin keeps him around.

It scares him, as they lie curled up on Erwin’s too small twin bed. He tells himself he’s reading too much into it, that he crushes easily but he knows that no one has ever made him feel this way before. Every night, they let their hands cautiously explore over clothing while vine compilations they can already recite play on loop. They sigh as they run hands over each other’s chests, adjusting their bodies so they’re even closer, careful with their limbs so they don’t knock Erwin’s barely running Dell off the Walmart folding chair turned side table next to the bed. Erwin smiles so brightly every time he catches Levi’s eye. Levi knows this isn’t what friends do but it’s what they’ve been doing for a while now and, selfishly, Levi doesn’t want it to stop.

It’s already too hot even though it’s barely May and it smells like the muggy asphalt of this afternoon’s rain. It smells like Erwin. Now that Levi stays at Erwin’s place more often than not is smells like Levi too. His own apartment is above a laundromat and the steam drove the temperature sky high back in April so Erwin insisted that Levi take the bed and then Levi insisted Erwin join him.

Erwin’s head is blazing on Levi’s chest, his hand searing his hip. His room is so small that Levi thinks there may be some truth to the joke that it used to be a closet but even so the box fan whirring sluggishly in the window doesn’t do much. It’s too fucking hot and Levi wonders if the path Erwin is tracing to the button of his pants will be burned there forever.

“Is this okay?” Erwin asks about the hand running along Levi’s waistband, just barely off the skin. Levi nods. He feels feverish. When he grips Erwin’s hand impulsively, guiding it to grab his half hard cock through his jeans, he feels that Erwin’s skin is overheated too.

“Oh god,” Erwin sighs. Levi wonders how he finds such reverence in a run down apartment off the I-95. Erwin traces patterns over the jeans, slow and languid like the weight of summer heat. He’s careful, even when he presses down with his palm in way that makes Levi arch and groan.

“Beautiful,” he mumbles and Levi feels heat rise to his cheeks. Levi lets Erwin continue his explorations, one hand in Erwin’s hair and one in his own, as Erwin strokes the insides of his thighs until he’s shaking and thinking he might come in his pants like a goddamn teenager. Erwin’s fingers move to grab his zipper and he looks at Levi with a question.

Levi shakes his head. “Not yet.” And Erwin nods and smiles. He says thank you like Levi has given him something by being afraid to let his best friend touch him like that. Levi moves his hand to the back of Erwin’s head, guiding his lips to his neck until he can’t see that gentle grin anymore, until he can feel Erwin’s breath on his throat, damp and too measured. Feeling the soft fuzz of his too long undercut, and nudges until Erwin gets the idea and starts kissing.

“Levi,” Erwin mouths against his neck. His voice so quiet but full of the kind of want friends aren’t allowed to have. Levi thinks about telling Erwin that this is against the unspoken rules, that they’re only allowed touch through clothes, and that’s why it means nothing. It means nothing because Levi’s nothing.

But the warning goes unspoken and Erwin kisses and bruises and etches wordless prayers on Levi’s skin with his teeth and his tongue. They both moan so loud he’s sure the whole apartment can hear. It’s too much and not enough and Levi grasps at the sheets, sure that if he touches back everything will fall apart because when Erwin touches him he becomes something for once and he can’t let himself ruin that.

“Can this come off?” Erwin asks as his fingers slide under the polyester of Levi’s tee shirt. Levi nods. There’s a clumsy rush to sit up and Erwin pulls Levi’s shirt over his head, breath catching in a gasp. He reaches out unhurried and Levi’s never realized how big Erwin’s hands were until they pressing against his heart, running down his back. It was nowhere Erwin’s hands hadn’t been before but without clothes it’s enough to bring him to a boil.

“Yours too?” Levi asks. He’s embarrassed that he sounds fucked out and they haven’t even really started yet. For the few seconds it takes Erwin to strip his shirt and toss it over the edge of the bed, Levi wonders if this has ruined him, if he can ever live without Erwin’s touch again. Erwin guides Levi’s shoulder until he’s laying back down.

Erwin lies on top of him, their bare chests pressed together and they both moan, the points of contact scalding. Levi rests his hand on the side of Erwin’s thigh then thinks better of it, running his hand across the sweatpants until it’s between his legs. Levi can feel how fucking hard he is. He rubs up the length and Erwin almost collapses, hand going to clutch Levi’s so hard it hurts. He pants for a second, overwhelmed, until he lets go and rubs his thumb across Levi’s cheekbone, eyes full of far too much for just friends. Levi is and isn’t surprised that he leans into the touch.

“Can I kiss you?” Erwin asks breathlessly. Levi nods. Erwin kisses him and he thinks, as he lets himself kiss back, that this is not what friends do. But God, Levi is selfish and he wants more.

  
  



End file.
